Hunter's Honor
by Sareth-the-lost-one
Summary: Setting right after the movie's end. Pik van Cleaf survives, and some months later he is on the hunt again in Mexico. But this time, he finds himself in between of hunters and prey in a dangerous game.
1. Death, my hunter

Disclaimer: This is fanwork, original idea and character are property of Universal pictures, director John Woo.

(Setting some hours after the movie ending)

**=== Somewhere in the outback of New Orleans ===  
**

My name is Pik van Cleaf. I am a hunter. But on this day, I nearly met my master…

I woke up from a hell of a pain, drilling, punching, and ripping through my body. _So, I'm not dead…_ a sarcastically voice whispered in my throbbing head. _No, definitely not._  
I lifted my head. Tarnished metal bars, broken windows, and all sorts of half-burned debris made the little world surrounding me look like a post apocalyptic scenario. Apocalypse? I had mine, thank you! I tried to sit up – more pain – and immediately blacked out.

Eventually, the noise of some doves up in the old hall called me back. It was nearly dark outside now. I seemed to be alone. Were the others dead or had they left, running for their miserable lives? It did not matter… Not daring to move all too quickly I raised my head again and stared down on me. _Goddamned shit!_ All my clothing was soaked in blood, and surely my own. Son of a bitch! _Has fired his whole ammo on me… What a soldier are you, eh? Need so much to kill a man standing right in front of you?_  
It looked bad, really bad. No, it did not only look – it WAS. Despite the bulletproof vest, I always wore during the hunting parties. Emile had made jokes about my 'sense of security'… _Well, I'm a professional hunter, not some suicide teen… O fuck…_  
Tearing the vest apart, I could finally inspect the inflicted damage. Under direct fire from such a short distance, no armor could provide enough protection. At least two bullets stuck in my body, one beneath the right rib case and the other below the shoulder. Others had wounded me as well, leaving gapes of flesh and dripping blood. It hurt like hell. However, the only reason I was still conscious was certainly the shock, sparing me the fatal amount of pain. But for how long?

_I don't want to die like a rat… in this shithole…_  
I tried to cry for help; a pathetic gesture indeed, and a gesture it stayed. I coughed and spat blood. Not such a great idea, obviously… I lay my head back in the uncomfortable position it was before, on some junk. I was tired… I was so tired…  
_No, you cannot fall asleep, dammit! If you do so, you are dead!_  
I tried to speak once more and managed a faint sound resembling a squeezed bag full of air. This won't get me nothing. I had to get up, somehow… I had to get out, somehow… I had to concentrate on that purpose! I was not dead yet, and I did not want to have this bastard the joy of killing me!

With my right hand I could grab something; a metal grid it seemed. I tried to drag me up but failed. Everything began spinning around me. I let go and sank back.  
_I don't want to die like this… lying on my back and waiting for the end…_  
I had been a hunter all of my life, since I shoot my first animal on a little private safari back there in Africa with my father. I liked the tracking, the pursuit of the prey, the psychology of flight and fight, of catch and run. The more dangerous, the better; it had to be match of speed and intelligence. It was a strategy, a thrilling game, a war I was set to win every time – and when I had, I always felt the calm joy of domination. I did not need drugs, alcohol, or women. This was all nothing compared to hunt down a prey… until some day boredom began settling over me. I had become too good, there was no challenge anymore, no thrill. Eventually, I was hired as a sharpshooter, an assassin for some gangster boss. But this was even less challenging. The prey had no chance. I knew the exact time and place and I had to kill efficiently and silent. There was no hunt at all. It was disgusting… a downgrade of my skills, and therefore, I quit, giving my boss a last taste of his favorite sharpshooter.

Now I was the prey, and on my tracks I had the most relentless hunter of the world: death. I was not willing to give him an easy task! Not able to get on my feet I moved forward on my knees, pausing again after what seemed half a mile and yet was only a couple of feet. I rested, crouched to the ground, and focused on the pain to fight the overwhelming need for sleep. It took a while before I had gathered enough strength to crawl further. A body came into my viewing range, heavily burnt and twisted awkwardly between the debris of an explosion. By the watch on his wrist, I recognized Emile, my partner. I felt no pity. On the one hand, because I had no strength for such superfluous emotions right now. On the other, because it was his own fault. I had told him to back off; this scum had not been worth the risk. Nevertheless, he let his anger prevail and blind him. _And now we pay the price both of us…_  
My fingers touched something liquid and stinking, oil probably. A moment later I slipped and landed on my belly. Moaning was all I still could do. Then I was out again; don't know for how long.  
This time, the increasing coldness hindered me from drowning in the final oblivion. I shivered and trembled as if I had been confined naked into a cooling unit. The thought made me laugh. At least, in my mind. In fact, my chattering teeth were the only sound escaping my mouth. It became more and more difficult to focus on moving. My mind started to wander like a careless little child. And I was so tired… If only I could rest again for some minutes… until sunrise… Yes…

Caught in the haze of my blurred thoughts I hit something. The door jamb! I was at the entrance! I squeezed my eyes, blinked and tried to focus again. Yes, there were the dark shadows of the tree crowns. I gasped in excitement. My hunter had nearly lured me into his trap… but I had escaped! Clawing my fingers into the dust and the grass outside I crept forward again. There was one big shady thing not far from me… I could not see much in the darkness; however it seemed to be… Yes, a car! Now a faint moon ray lit the front…  
I do not know how I finally reached the damned car. My memory only came back as I crouched besides its front door. The sky was getting lighter. I reached out to open the door, a nearly impossible task.  
_What the fuck are you trying to do? You can't even open a damned car anymore!!! _After the umpteenth attempt, with my really last effort I could grab the pull. Then I let me fall back, using the momentum to open the door. It worked. In my mind I saw me grinning, in reality my face was a mask distorted by pain and concentration. Eventually, I climbed up into the seat. It was Randolph's car, I recognized now.  
_Randolph… he always had…_  
I fumbled trough the items in the glove compartment. All kind of shit. Ah yes, there they were! A box full of Amphetamines! God knows for what purpose this idiot threw the stuff into his stomach…. But I need it now…

I swallowed the rest of Randolph's pills and felt immediately like throwing up. However, I managed keeping the stuff down. A little victory for me, a lost run for my deadly hunter! This time, at least… Leaning back into the seat, I waited for the effect of the Amphetamines. It was illegal stuff, of course.  
_Randolph, this idiot… always filled up with drugs before going on a hunt… barbarian… _  
I sensed the drugs kicking in very soon. My heart and pulse raced, the overall-pain gave place to a strange numb feeling, while all my visual senses heightened. I felt non-corporeal and thus invincible. But I knew this was only an illusion! I could only hope my body would handle the surplus stress, until… _Yes, until what? Until I reach a hospital? _  
This wasn't exactly an option. If I showed up like this, they would connect me to the events last night without question. Perhaps the medics would save my life – but only for the death sentence. And what then? There was no fooling myself; I could not get very far with these injuries. The discussion with Emile I had yesterday, dropped into my mind again. 'We are only five hours away from Mexico'… five hours. It could well have been 50 hours; I would not make it.  
_I don't wanna die… not like this…_

I had never feared death, never once. This was weakness. I preferred looking the inevitable in the eye. And perhaps… scare it away. I had done well so far. Until now.  
Still trembling, I searched for the medic-box. I found the damned thing under the seat, next to a half empty bottle of cheap Whiskey. The movement was too much, and this time I did throw up. _Shit! All over the seat… and blood… _Had I even a chance after all?  
_Stop thinking about chances, your hunter might hear you and mock you…_

I cleaned my hands and the minor wounds with the alcohol and then stuffed all available bandage material under my shirt, before carefully closing the vest again. With luck, this would slower the bleeding; I had lost far too much blood already.  
After that, I poured the rest of the booze over the soiled seat and kicked the bottle out of the car. Now it smells like in a downtown pub... The first sunrays painted the sky, it promised to become a lovely September morning.  
_A beautiful day to die, isn't it, Boudreaux, you sneaky bastard? But you won't get me! I don't give you this victory… I DON'T !_ I did not notice that the silent cry in my mind sounded very angry by now. Anger and thirst for revenge was something unprofessional. No hunter should afford that. _However now, I am the prey… and perhaps a little anger provids just enough fuel to keep me running…_ I started the engine.

**=== Meanwhile / A cheap apartment in the suburb of Galveston ===**

The woman was about to undress her 'working gear'. Throwing her black leather jacket down, she let herself fall on the only chair in the room and applied herself to her boots: high heel – black monsters. She hated them, but HE loved them and insisted in her wearing them. She felt tired and hungry, but most of all frightened. It was pay day! Again. And she had not raised enough money. Again. Finally disposed of her boots, the woman went over to her closet to take something more comfortable than the revealing body suit she wore now. At the same moment, she heard the heavy footsteps on the staircase and sighed. He was early. Meant, he had a bad night, and therefore was surely in even more nasty mood than usual.

Before she could take any of her clothing, the door burst open and a bulky man stormed in. Her lover once – too long ago -, now her pimp and nightmare. Some day two years ago, after a piss-up, he stumbled over the glorious idea how much money they could make with her selling her body. Of course, she had argued, wanted to leave him and run – but whereto? She had nothing, and worst of all, HE hid her precious green card. Without it, she was just another illegal from Puerto Rico.  
"The money!" he demanded immediately and accompanied the words with a hit, as usual.  
She handed him everything over.  
"This is all, you lazy bitch? What are you doing all night long, eh? Sitting around on your ass?! He, I talk to you!" He grabbed her hair and pushed her against the wall.

It did not interest him that she could earn nothing if he beat her too hard – the more she would have to work next week…  
This time everything changed. Desperately trying to get free from her torturer, the woman grabbed her teapot, standing there on top of a whole basket with dishes ready to wash and smashed it over the man's head. Grunting and groaning, he went down.  
The woman stared at him in shock, but only for a second. Then she seized her purse with the money, her jacket and fled.


	2. Saved

**=== Some hours later / Near Galveston ===**

The woman had been running till she fell exhausted on some lawn and people looked at her, muttering about drug addicts and drunkards. She had no really aim; she just wanted to get away as far as she could from everything. _Have I killed him_, she wondered, _or only injured_? The latter would be worse…. Or not? She had never considered murdering someone – to have done it was an awful feeling! _I did not want to, I did not_, she constantly repeated to herself. The scene how he went down with blood all over his face was imprinted in her. She was afraid of herself. With shaking legs she stumbled forward again. She had to move faster! Escape! Shortly after, her desperate eyes caught the glimpse of a big black car driving slowly through the street.

Slowly I drove along the small street; towards the Mexican border. Going faster was out of the question, even if I badly wanted to leave this country. But I had difficulties enough with keeping the car under control and react to the little bit of traffic here. The drugs still did their work, however the pain had returned. Some minutes ago, I checked my bandages. My fingers came back gleaming with fresh blood. The injury below the rib case worried me most…

Something hit my car! An animal? A person? _Can't these daft villagers not evade a car driving that slow?! _The police on my heels because of a stupid traffic incident was exactly what I needed! I tried to move on, get away, before someone would notice –  
A hand padded against the windshield, then another against the side window, and the door was torn open. I saw a woman; dark long hair, her makeup mixed with tears and smeared over her face. "Help me!" she gasped in panic and already half in the car. "Drive me! Over the border!"

_What the fuck?! _  
"I have money!" She stretched a bunch of bucks in my direction. "Please!"  
I have enough money myself… enough for a splendid gravestone… "Get … out!" I demanded raspy and fumbled for the rifle I had positioned next to me. It was just an instinctive reaction; I doubted that I could shoot from that angle, and I doubted that I was able to raise the gun actually.  
The woman stared at me. Not because of the rifle, but rather because she had just discovered the blood on my cloths. "Madre mía…" she whispered, stumbling backwards to the door again. Surely, she would scream in a moment and finally betray me! And I could not get the weapon in firing position!  
"Madre mía…" Her trembling hand missed the door grip.  
_Spanish…_ I thought. She spoke Spanish! Another idea crossed my mind. "Wait… wait…please." O it was disgusting to beg like a crippled hobo! The woman still stared at me, frightened. At least she was not already on the run and yelled the whole town together. "Please", I asked again. "We make… a deal."  
I sensed blood trickling from my mouth and wiped it away with a hasty move. If I had no surgery soon I would die, for sure.  
"A deal?" Her voice was shaky and she rested alarmed, as if I could do anything right now to harm her! "What do you want?"  
"Same as you do… getting to Mexico. Please, I need … I need help."  
Now she cautiously touched my arm. She was a typical woman after all, I thought, full of compassion and the urge to help those in need. This was the reason why so many of them ended up in oppression and abuse…Had I been in her stead I would've thrown me out of the car and taken it!  
"What happened to you? I… I don't think I can help you…"  
"Look. You drive us to Mexico and… get me to a hospital there…. Without rising too many suspicions… Understood?"  
She nodded and tried hard to overcome her panic.

**=== Some miles before the American-Mexican border / some hours later ===**

After refuelling, we still drove on what seemed an endless highway, at least for me. This woman – I still did not know her name, it was of no importance – managed driving relatively well, despite her panic and her tears. I lay on the backseat and fought against the need for sleep. Now, after I had nothing to do anymore to keep me awake and Randolph's damned drugs began to cease doing any good, I felt more tired and weak than ever. Moreover, I was thirsty. With open eyes, I dreamt of all sorts of liquids… cold water above all, rivers of cold water. My body burned and my mind burned, and a seductive darkness touched me again and again with its cold wings.  
Death, my hunter, was closing in.  
I sensed him. Greedy bastard… enjoying already his trophy… I was about to give up… shut my eyes and sleep… end of pain, end of everything. The soft humming sound of the motor was like a lullaby. Sleep, just sleep…  
_No… I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to give up!_  
"Talk!" I whispered in the direction of the driver's seat. Probably too low, because there was no reaction. I felt like screaming in desperation. I stretched my arm, let it fell on her shoulder and repeated: "Talk!"  
"What about?" she asked shaky.  
"Doesn't matter… just…say something! Keep me … awake!"  
"I don't know!" She cried again and sniffed. "I'm so afraid! All I can think about is the police; that the police might find out; or that he will find me and kill me! I don't know if he's dead, I don't know! I'm so afraid…"  
I missed half or her discomposed speech. However, her voice held me back from falling into the darkness.  
"…I simply took the pot and smashed it over his head, can you imagine? Now I do not know if he is dead, I'm so afraid…" the woman repeated again crying. "Do you know how that feels?"  
Certainly a rhetoric question; she seemed content to let out her mind right now without hoping for an answer. I gave her one, in my mind, at least. _Of course I know how it feels if you cannot be sure if your prey is dead. Means you have done a shit of a work! And if this happens twice, you are a shit of a hunter!_  
"… I did not want to kill him… really. Do you understand? It was just… he hit me, and everything was in my head again, all his foulness, every day before…But I did not want to kill him!"  
_Why not? Seemed a fitting end, though! What is bothering you? If you are too weak handling your victory_, I thought, drifting slowly away despite all my efforts, _you do not deserve it._

….

Something cool dripped down my throat. It did not taste like blood. More like…water. Delicious cold water… Water?  
"Hey! Wake up! Do you hear me?"  
_Who is crying there? Awful noise… Why don't you let me sleep?_  
"Do you hear me? Wake up! PLEASE!"  
I attempted to answer something, coughed and eventually regained consciousness. The woman was crouching beside me, a bottle in her hand. From what I could see, she was trying to estimate my injuries. She had opened my vest and torn the shirt and half of the old bandages were on the seat.  
"I thought you were dead! Madre mía! You didn't say anything… you didn't move…"  
She continued mumbling in Spanish, while she placed a package of Kleenex or similar stuff on me. I wanted to say she should stop. I felt exposed and somewhat humiliated in front of her. It was ridiculous having such thoughts under the circumstances, but I did not want to die half-naked like an animal ready for gutting! My entire struggle was in vain; I could only cough and spit blood.  
"Don't try to speak, okay? We are right over the border now. I get you into a hospital! Just hold on some more!"  
She vanished from my viewing angle and shortly after the motor started to hum again. I passed out as the car gained speed.

**=== Four hours later ===**

The woman walked out of the hospital, bracing herself against the suddenly cool night air. Her exhaustion made her freeze more than usual.  
She had brought the injured stranger into the hospital and then was gone before anyone could ask her any questions. She could not say much about him anyway. In addition, hundred Dollars let the curiosity of the nurse at the desk vanish. Why she had helped this man, the woman wondered now. He could be a criminal… no, he certainly was. Ordinary people did not end up shot half-dead as he was. This could not have been an accident like the one her father died in, back in Puerto Rico! A stray police bullet had hit him…  
A psychologist might have deducted, she wanted atonement for the man she thought to have murdered by rescuing another man from death. For now, this and her fatigue kept her troubled thoughts at bay. She had only enough strength for the basic things: a place to sleep, something to eat. Next day she would decide what to do with the rest of her money, and where to go.


	3. Dangerous habits

"Take one last look behind, commit this to memory and mind" (Joan Baez, Motherland)

**=== Four months later / Mexico / Tampico ===**

I had left the hospital nearly 7 weeks ago after some inquiring questions from a guy I thought was from the criminal department. I was not yet in very good shape at the time, but fortunately able to walk, get to my car and out of the town. I had in mind vanishing in one of the larger cities and managed it to Tampico without incident. To my relief, the bank account in Tobago, where Emile and I had deposed our hunting profits, had not been sequestrated. Meant that either the police back in the US did not bother with the events at all – unlikely, I judged – or Emile had just done a perfect job in hiding the little treasure! About four million Dollars! Now it was all mine. Emile had inscribed only me as co-owner of the deposit, and heir.  
Heir…  
I smiled. Yes, in some way, Emile had treated me like his own child, the son he always was so disappointed not to have. The money allowed me a life at ease. However, I still had to be careful not to draw too much attention. I had planned going to Europe or back to Africa – but there was such a political instability and insecurity now. Not a good place for a young millionaire without a proper past… Therefore, I stayed in Tampico, changed the cheap hotels from time to time, showed a low profile and – got bored. It had not been that annoying when I was still recovering. I did exercises every day to regain my strength and composure. I trained very hard, in fact. But for some weeks now, boredom began really settling in. I was too young for hanging around and sitting in the sun the whole day! I needed something to do, I needed a challenge!  
For some times, I tried to stun me with gambling. I was quite good at Poker, but my 'partners' were blistering idiots or simply idiots, and for what I should I play? Yet more money I did not know what to do with? I fuddled me up with different sorts of alcohol; however, I never liked the prospect of loosing control. So this was nothing what could keep my interest very long. I was bored to death and my frustration grew every day. I shot rats at night just to kill time and mused about going to Columbia and signing in as henchman for one of the drug barons there.

This was not the only thing disturbing me, though.  
I was nearly completely fit again, and I pretended I had not changed – aside from the scars on my body. But this was not the truth. I knew exactly that I would have been dead, had it not been for this woman! I would never have made it to Mexico alone. It was a notion I found very unpleasant and embarrassing. I hated it to need help, to be weak, dependant on someone! Yet it had happened, and this woman, whom I did not even know the name, had saved my life. The thought was a nasty, drilling little bug in my mind. But I had nothing to gild it, even less than my boredom.

On one evening, I sat at the table in a little restaurant, watching the insects gathering around the dirty lamps and made mental calculations, at which point the next one would fall down fried. The voice of the waitress interrupted my sinister thoughts.  
"Have you found something yet, Sir?" she asked, and contrary to my habits made me turn the head immediately. Yes, no mistake! It was her – the woman who had rescued me 4 months ago. What a sick joke of destiny; she crossed my way again!  
She recognized me the same. We looked at each other.

"Eh! Rosa! Qué cojones?!"  
"Nada!" she answered over her shoulder, then turned her gaze again on me, trying to recollect her thoughts. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were tired. A strain from her curly black hair fell over her face, the rest was tucked behind a silly hair band.  
_She is only in slightly better condition then last time we met_, I thought, still watching her with my usual scrutiny of a hunter for its prey.  
"Rosa. So… this is your name. I think... I had not the chance to say thank you."  
Saying thanks, came right next after feeling weak and exposed in my personal ranking of things I hated. However, now I felt it would be the right thing to do.  
"Rosa?!"  
Swearing, a bearded man with a dishtowel around his waist walked in the direction of my table. He frowned, changed a quick look with the woman and then settled his eyes on me again. "Does this fellow molest you, Rosa?"  
She defended herself with some quick spoken words.  
The guy, perhaps the owner of this shithole, decided nonetheless to play top wolf. "You leave her alone, Americano, understood?" Obviously, every man with a little lighter skin and hair color was an American to him.  
"Excuse me. I just talked to her", I answered, knowing this would provoke him. But I felt up to the challenge, not out of chivalry, but boredom.  
"If you want to talk, not with her, eh! This is none of your cheap whorehouses for you Americanos!"  
"I see."  
"So what are you STARING AT?"  
Rosa tried to calm the man down, with the only effect that he spat some nasty words in her direction. Two guests sitting next to the little scene decided it would be better to leave the place quickly.  
"I don't stare." I felt the desire to make a little shooting exercise with this walking grease spot. Unfortunately for me – luckily for him – my weapon's collection was in my hotel room!  
"You DO, you fucking asshole! You stare at HER!"  
Now I stood up. I was taller than he, but he brought considerably more weight into the arms race. However, I decided it was time to put the training of the last weeks to the test. Lunging forward, I grabbed the man at his shirt, pushed him backwards before he could react, and held him down over the bar, his head now hanging in a dangerous and vulnerable angle.  
"You know, it's very easy to break your neck in this position", I said.  
He tried to struggle free, but had the bad cards. Only a small movement… His face turned red, as I pushed a little further and his vertebrae made a little cracking sound.  
"Very easy", I reassured and savoured the expression of his eyes. O I loved it, when someone's behaviour changed from confidence to fear… I felt much better now; this was the rush of adrenalin I missed so long!  
With a little laughter I let the man go. It was no use killing him. I had my fun, and he had his lesson. Rosa's gaze followed me, when I left the restaurant.

**=== Tampico / Hotel „Las Flores" ===**

After the little distraction at the restaurant, I was in a cheerful mood, when I walked upstairs to my room. I whistled an old song just coming into my mind and did not notice at all the woman following me. Only when I reached the door, I discovered the movement behind me and whirled around, ready to punch my fist into the face of whomever. I stopped shortly before I could touch the milk-coffee-skin of this woman. Rosa. Yes, Rosa was her name.  
Now, she flinched and moved backwards until she reached the railing.

I felt a little dumb, first for not noticing her stalking me, and second for nearly attacking her like a drunken low-life.  
"What do you want? Don't you know, it is dangerous sneaking around like that? You could yourself get killed."  
"I… I only wanted to thank you, Mister… uh… I don't even know your name…"  
"Van Cleaf", I answered, and wondered the same moment, if it had been wise to give that information.  
"Mr. Van Cleaf. I wanted to thank you for defending me against Miguel. He thinks I'm his property."  
"Ah… yes. You seem to have a poor choice in your relationships." I opened my door and switched the light on, not giving her another thought.  
Contrary to my assumption, she had not left by now, but was standing behind me again. Her gaze wandered over some of my latest acquisitions of weaponry. "You are … some sort of collector?" she asked in awe.  
"They have an own kind of beauty, haven't they?" I walked by a slender rifle of French origin and caressed the cold metal. Beautiful, indeed… "However, I'm a rather practical man. I buy only things I can use with an optimum of efficiency."  
Rosa came closer, and it looked like she had some expertise in weaponry on her own. "I had a brother, dealing with that shit", she explained without waiting for the question I was not about to ask her. "Got himself in prison and my father killed in the police round-up."  
What did she want me to say or do?  
"Handling a weapon requires skill and cool blood above all. Someone who is not fit enough should not play these kinds of games." My fingers rested on the barrel of another of my beauties, while I continued: "Unfortunately, only a few people are gifted with this competence."  
"And… you are?" The sound of her voice was close to… yes, disgust.  
I had not anticipated that, and for an unknown reason it was bothering my pride and me. "I am a hunter", I replied. "I need this competence, and I have it, otherwise I would be dead already."  
"You were nearly dead when I met you four months ago."  
"Yes." I smiled a little. "But I am the sole survivor of our whole hunting party. And it was not my damned fault it went that way. I would have finished off this bastard earlier…"  
My thoughts had wandered back to the moment, when I sat in our living room with Emile and we discussed Boudreaux and how to get rid of him. _Well… you should have let me handle the case in the first place, old friend…_  
I don't know if it was the way I said that or my smile, or just her own conclusion – in any case, she backed off, whispering: "You are a killer…"  
Now, I felt really hurt! Why was she standing there, staring, at all? I had not asked for her companionship! "I'm not a killer. A killer enjoys the moment of death. I enjoy the hunt, getting on the tracks of the prey… outmaneuver it… closing in…" O yes, I missed that excitement! How much I missed it…!  
I watched the woman intensely, but Rosa's expression had not changed. Maybe these things were too sophisticated for her. Moreover, she felt clearly uncomfortable under my glance. She looked down, and then away.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you", she said now, obviously trying to regain her composure. "I thought… " She sighed. "I thought you were different, and you could help me… perhaps."  
"With what? Taking this fat guy from the restaurant out of your way permanently? I'm no gun man for hire." _Even if I'm not far from becoming one… just out of fucking boredom!_  
"I'm sorry", was all she answered, and finally turned and left my room.

I shrugged and closed the door, determined not to ponder about the encounter. There was more important business I had to attend, I said to myself.  
Sadly… there was none, in fact; absolutely none!  
Therefore, I found myself pondering about this woman, nonetheless. I had studied her that intense; I now found her picture in my head as if she stood right in front of me. Her frame was small and slender like the one of an antelope built for speed. And her eyes reminded me of an antelope, too. Dark and with golden sparkles…

My experiences with women were rather limited, so far. They simply did not hold any interest for me – like the most things of normal life -, no challenge, and no thrill. The more I was surprised why I mused about this one with such intensity. I needed something to do, no doubt!

**=== Next day / Countryside near Tampico ===**

I went on a ride into the countryside to test my latest rifle acquisition. Of course it was a stupid child's game to shoot on non-moving targets. However, this area was that deprived of animal life and birds; I had no other choice. Of course my frustration was not lightening that way…  
At dusk, a little haze crept over the hills (or moreover smog from the nearby city). I had taken place on the steps of an old abandoned cabin and smoked, pissed off by this day as I had been by the others before. Time to go back to the hotel…

Suddenly I heard cracking wood and labored breath nearing me.  
I looked into the direction. There was a child, about 10 perhaps, jeans and a ragged shirt, probably one of the urchins. It was running, stumbling, running further. Shots pierced the air. What the hell was going on?!  
I crouched behind the wooden wall of the old cabin and reloaded my weapon. Whatever was going on – face it unarmed was certainly not a good idea! Another shot. I peered outside and saw the child falling down, a bloody spot on his back.  
_Fucking shit!_  
Someone had shot the child! _This is disgusting, really disgusting_, I thought, remembering Rosa's expression. Only an instant later I could discern the responsible: a tall, bulky man, now with a broad grin on his face. Rafael, one of Emile's old costumers!  
Ah, started a little hunting business of our own, have we, he?  
I could not believe it! Rafael stepped over to the body of the child and tipped it with his boot. Meanwhile two other men appeared out of the twilight, guns shouldered and a confident look on their faces, too. Yes, yes, congratulations, great job requiring a great deal of experience and skill – shooting a child! This piece of shit was ruining the code of honor of a hunter! It was like slaughtering cubs instead of grown, dangerous prey!


	4. Hunting season again

**=== Some days later / Near Tampico ===**

After some days of collecting information, I had tracked down my target. After all, Rafael Perellos was not the kind of person for a decent and unobtrusive life. As far as I knew him from previous meetings with Emile, he was pompous, vulgar, and could spend his days in a gambling hall, preferably surrounded by very young women. But he was rich and bored, too, and as such, had been a good customer for our extravagant pleasure offer…

Now I stood in front of his huge estate, a somewhat shabby building, but still holding a certain charm of the ancient days. Rafael had no automatic alarm system – a tall black man with a scar over his face filled this place.  
„¿Pues qué quieres?" he bellowed in my direction, and then, assuming I had not understood, repeated his question in English. Doing this, he brought the rifle in his hands into shooting position.  
I was not impressed at all. Rafael had posted him as guardian, but that did not mean he could shoot everyone without checking back. This would only cause trouble. And trouble was something Rafael did not want. A moment later, I stood right before the gorilla, which now put his gun on my chest. "I asked, what do you want, you smoothie!"  
"I'm an old friend of Mr. Perellos. Just wanted to pay him a little visit. If you don't mind…" I tried to step past him into the house, but the guardian grabbed my arm.  
"I was not informed of visitors."  
I turned around slowly and looked at him. As always, my glance was enough to unnerve; a thing I found rather funny. It was as if I had turned into a man-eating gremlin suddenly! The thought made me smile, and the gorilla yet more nervous.  
"Let's say, my visit is a surprise! I'm sure, Rafael has already missed me and he will be very pleased to see me."  
Now he gave in, obviously in order not to get any reprimands. Nevertheless, he checked me for concealed weapons. Of course, he found none. What did he think? I would be stupid enough to walk in HERE with a gun to terminate his boss?!  
I still smirked when I finally entered the house.

My appearance there had the desired effect. Rafael Perellos, sitting in his comfortable living room with a half-naked girl and a bottle of Champaign, jumped up at my sight. He spilled the Champaign over the desk, but did not let go of the girl.  
"Van Cleaf!" He shouted, and I thought detecting a tiny trembling in his voice. "I assumed you were dead, after the events in the warehouse… Awful…"  
"But you did not send a search party out for my rescue, I suppose?" I let myself fall into a chair and lightened a cigarette. Perellos felt uncomfortable; every fibre of his body communicated that.  
"No… ah, you have to understand, it seemed quite complete … ah… the cleanup… " He cleared his throat. "The destruction, I mean, left by Boudreaux, you know. And then, the police… I had to-"  
"You had to take care of your own ass", I completed. "I see, and I understand perfectly."  
"You do?"  
"Of course. We are reasonable men and … friends, aren't we? Minds thinking alike."  
Meanwhile, two other men – obviously armed – had entered the room, and Perellos gained confidence. At least, he had to play getting it in front of his buddies.  
"You do not fool me, Van Cleaf. The only one you consider a friend is a loaded gun. So – what do you want?"  
"You think that low of me, Rafael? This hurts me…" I sighed, left the half consumed cigarette fall on his expensive carpet and stomped it out. "But, well. Life tends to be ungrateful." Savouring his unease just a while longer, I waited before continuing: "I heard you started a little hunting business here in Mexico."  
Perellos clicked his fingers to shoo the girl. After she was out of sight, he leaned in to me. "Who has told you that?"  
"A little bird in the countryside near the abandoned farm."  
Perellos narrowed his eyes. He really strained to act tough businessmen. I could only smile again. "Good, we have started a … leisure activity. It was boring to sit around all day."  
"Yes, yes, that's true. You speak my mind."  
"So. What is it that you WANT, Van Cleaf? I haven't time for this the whole night!"  
"No, certainly not. I could see you had an important appointment…" Hearing me saying this, one of his henchmen grinned and earned a sharp look by his master. "What I want? Isn't that obvious, Rafael, old friend? I want in!"

My words hovered in the total silence of the room. Only the ticking of the clock was to hear. I studied the faces of the three men in front of me – Rafael and his two gunfighters – and it was all too obvious, that they would've liked it more seeing me dead than sitting here. However, none of them dared to shoot me, for they did not know that I was alone and had no buddies ready to revenge my death in a nice bloody orgy… I had to smile again at the thought what a sight it might give to do exactly that…

Rafael cleared his throat. "So. You want in, Van Cleaf?"

"Yes, as I said."

"But…" Throat-clearing once more. "You have to understand, we have slightly altered the … the settings, you and Mr. Fouchon had developed."

"I know. You go after children." Had my disgust been too clear? No, the man sitting opposite to me was not that sophisticated to discern such minor things in a voice. Moreover, he was afraid of me, and this blocked his mind. He wanted to get rid of me. If not by killing me, then by making a deal!

"It's not as dumb as it sounds, Van Cleaf!" He laughed nervously. "These little bastards are clever, sneaky, and fast! They are not easy to catch! It IS a challenge to get them! Not a lion hunt, more a rabbit hunt…. But, heheh, it helps passing time and we do something for the society, in fact! Many people around here are very glad to see this rat pack of urchins disappear. The one way or ... the other."

I nodded. The conversation began to annoy me. "When does your next hunting party start?"

"In about a week, in Mexico City, if everything goes as planned. One or two meetings with the clients are on schedule for the next days."

"Good. You'll notify me." I arose. "I must not remind you how bad I take things like 'I forgot to call', I suppose?"

"Of course not." Rafael forced a smile. "I'm glad to have you back in our lines, Van Cleaf!"

"You are a pitiable liar, Rafael. Don't try it again. By the way… did you know, they cut out a liar's tongue in ancient times?"

I left Perellos' estate unhindered and went to my car, parked on a spot far away enough to prevent any tampering with the machine. I was sure; this bastard would send someone after me, eventually. I had to be very careful the next days…  
Locking the doors of the car with one hand, I grabbed my gun with the other and put it in a position I could easily reach. Then I started the engine and drove back through the night.

**=== Later / Hotel 'Las Flores' in Tampico ===**

When I entered the place, the man on the front desk grinned happily in my direction, an expression not fitting him well and instantly provoking some evil thoughts about re-modeling this stupid look. Without saying anything, I made a gesture to the keys.

"Good evening, Mr. Van Cleaf!" This voice was even greesier than his grin. "Good news! Your wife is waiting upstairs!"

I froze. The hell WHAT did you say?!  
I had two options: making a scene and a fool out of me or playing along until I knew what was going on. I voted for the latter. Answering, "Oh, didn't expect her so soon" I caught the key he tossed. Once out of sight on the staircase I drew my weapon and prepared for a bunch of possibilities. I could rule out one thing: that it was the truth. I had no split personality, and I had never been that drunk that I would not have remembered my marriage! So it was either a bad joke or a silly trap… Whatever it was, the responsible would regret it! And after that, this brain-dead guy on the front desk, who let every moron in my room! Where I had all my weapons, fucking shit!  
I sneaked off to my room, restrained from using the key, kicked the door open instead and jumped in cover behind the couch, weapon at the ready.

"Please… do not shoot…"

I recognized the voice before the person stepped into the light cone of the outside floor. Rosa! I stood up, but without letting her out of the focus of my gun. This might still be a nasty trap and she the bait! "What do you want here?"

"Please excuse me, Mr. Van Cleaf. I did not mean to… to upset you."

She was really an antelope; her eyes were even greater when she was afraid and uncertain. Her body was tense as if she just had halted in the middle of a sprint to safety. Everything on her was suspended agility.  
"As I said last time we met: it is a dangerous habit to ambush me like that. I could have killed you without giving you the time to scream."

"Knowing the place here", Rosa gestured over to my weapons collection; "I could have killed you, too."

Was there a little smile on her lips? No, I must have been mistaken. She was right, nevertheless. I lowered my gun, closed the door with another kick and switched the light on. "You are here with a purpose. Which one?"

She drew a deep breath. "I need your help. I… assure you, I would not ask you, if I would know another way."

How flattering… However, I was already informed that her opinion about me was creeping in the sewer. What did I expect? And what the hell did it matter?! "Obviously you did not."

"No." She looked down on her feet – to collect her thoughts or to mask her disgust, whatsoever. "You are an experienced … hunter…" (I could hear the unspoken 'killer') "… a man who knows how to handle dangerous people."

"Yes, it's what they say. If they survive."  
"I know things…" Rosa continued. "Really awful things. But I do not dare going to the police; I cannot figure out if there are officers involved, too. I…"

"Ah… you thought I could go and risk my neck for some fucking freak, because you are afraid to do so?"

She seemed to consider walking away like the first time a week ago. Then she gathered her strength and looked me into the eyes with a fierce determination. An antelope before her last jump, should it be the one to her death or to freedom. "It is not about me. It is about the children! These criminals go on hunting parties for urchins! They shoot them down like mad dogs! Just for fun! Do you understand? Or are you—"  
She had stopped mid sentence. Suddenly her face was very pale. She stared at me. "You are not… with them, are you?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

And I was shocked. More than I was willing to admit. "I am with them," I started, and was totally taken aback by her precipitate movement and the fire in which she had turned from one second to another.  
She hit me and cried "You damned asshole! I wish I had let you CROAK!"  
I grabbed her arm. The surprise was over, and she would have no chance for a second hit.  
"I am with them to bring them down."

Now it was her turn to be astonished. "I am… sorry", she stammered,"…so sorry." Tears filled her eyes, which she now tried to force back, as it seemed ashamed by this display of weakness again.  
"I'm sorry."

"Stop to say that!" I let her go and she stroke over her arm. "Stop saying you are sorry! You did what you thought to be the right thing."

"But I did not mean to --"

"What? To hurt me?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Stop pondering about if you had hurt someone! Most people are not even worth that thought, and the others… will get over it. - You should go now. I take care of this … problem, alone. And without the police."

Rosa went to the door, reluctantly. Her fingers had just reached the knob, when I realized something.  
"Wait!"  
She turned around and gave me a questioning look.  
"You cannot go. I'm sure, Perellos – the guy with the hunting business, you know – has sent someone after me, and this one is out there on the street right now, watching this damned place", I began to explain. "Eventually, he will ask the guy on the front desk some unpleasant questions. And because you have introduced yourself as my wife, he will intercept you as soon as you leave this hotel. Perellos would interrogate you, and you already know too much; you would jeopardize my plan."

"What shall I do, then?"

"What a loving wife should do: stay with her husband – at least, until I know where to put you out of harm's way." I walked over to the window, closed the jalousies as tightly as possible and then let me fall into one of the big chairs.

"But I cannot stay!" she said now. "I have to work! At the restaurant! I … I can go through the window, no one will see me."

"The window is the first aim a supposed killer has in his focus", I answered, casually starting to check the weapons on the desk. "So you will stay away from it."

"If I do not show up at 11, they'll fire me!"

"I did not think you were so eager to go back to this shit hole…"

"I AM not!" Now, she stood next to me and grabbed the armrest of my chair. "But I have to pay my rent with something, for fuck's sake!"

I looked up to her again. This I had not taken into account, it was true. "I will… manage this. There is no need to rack your brains over it. Just try to get some sleep." I waved into the direction of the bed. "I need to concentrate and think."

It seemed that she wanted to say something, but finally she only went to the bed and sat down on the blanket. I finished checking the weapons, dimmed the light, leaned back and closed my eyes. Rosa was indeed a problem, a huge one, for my plan! I could not hold her prisoner here until everything was over… or could I? Shit! Why did she have to turn up again at all? Why did she stick her nose into this business? Why did women always feel such a silly responsibility for everything and everyone?! I was angry. Not only because she posed a hindrance to my plans with Perellos; not even due to the sheer fact, that she was here in my room. No, I realized I was angry and disturbed because I felt responsible for HER!  
Emile's last words to me in the damned warehouse came into my mind: "You getting soft, Pik. Soft and weak from shooting drunks in the alley…"  
Yes, seemed he was right. It was either die or kill in life; it had always been that way! The weak perish and the strong ones survive! Yes, exactly, and you would be dead… the nasty whispering bug was in my mind again, bothering me after he had given me some days of rest, … you would be dead if not for her.  
I was sleepy and my mind began to wander despite my efforts to focus. What she would have done if she had known who I was… Who was I, actually? … A hunter… I'm a proud hunter… I murmured dozing off. Out of the darkness of my dream, Rosa's voice whispered, "You are a killer."  
A clanking noise let me snap back to attention. Right hand already on my gun I saw Rosa, sitting on the bed as before and now staring into my direction.

"I'm sorry…" she said and picked her bracelet from the floor. "I'm nervous…"

"You were sitting there the whole time?"  
She lowered her gaze instead of an answer.  
"Try to sleep!" I repeated, and now she nodded dutifully, reclined and closed her eyes. It did not look very convincing and made ME nervous. "Would you like something to drink?" I suggested some minutes later.

"Yes…thank you. And I'm hungry. Normally, I eat in the restaurant, before I start to work…"

"Okay. I call a Pizza Service… or something like that…"  
I had to admit, I was starving, too. So I got up and browsed the phone book. Shortly after, I had ordered burritos and beer from a fast food diner nearby. I sincerely hoped the stuff would be from the digestible sort!  
"How did you get informed about the … hunts?" I asked, taking place again.

"I heard people speak about it, at the table. First I thought, they were drunk and just mumbled some made-up scary stuff. I didn't care. The next morning I read in the newspaper, the police had found children, shot." She covered the face with her hands and sighed. "I went to the police next day, but I thought recognizing one of the men from the restaurant there, in uniform. I was not sure… but I didn't dare to say anything after that. It was the day I met you again. I… I hoped you would help me, perhaps, because I had helped you… I don't know, what I thought, really. … I did not want to come back here. But… some days ago, I was on a hike, on my day off, and I found a body in the grass. Another child! It was that… that awful! So I came back to find you after all…"  
She lifted her head and I could read the desperation and disbelief in her eyes, as she spoke the words which came deep from inside her soul. „What is a life worth today?"

„Nothing", I answered without a second thought.


	5. Shootout

**=== Tampico / Hotel ‚Las Flores' ===**

I had an even more fitful sleep than usual this night, hanging rather uncomfortable on the couch. And of course, Rosa's presence disturbed me, although she tried very hard to make herself invisible and silent. Judging after the little whimpering she made in her sleep, she had a troubled night as well. Now, the first sunrays crept over the city's roofs, and she was still asleep. I decided to stand up; it was no use lying in this awkward position any longer – this furniture simply was too short for me.

I walked over to the window and peered through the jalousies, if I could detect any hostile activity. I could not see anything suspect. However, it was still dark in the alley, because the streetlights were out of business for months now. So, I went into the bathroom, taking my favorite gun, a _Glock 19 _with me, in case someone would try to invade the apartment in the meantime. One of Emile's former partners had been shot while standing under the shower, an unpleasant imagination…

I finished my morning rituals (I had to smile, as these were exactly the words Emile always used, mostly adding I needed more time in the bathroom than any of the women he had known – well, I just hated all sorts of dirt and shabbiness) and discovered Rosa was still sleeping. The past days seemed not to have let her much time for rest. I took another look out of the window. And there – I saw him. I could not make a mistake. The guy was that obvious unremarkable, shooting all-too-harmless glances in every direction. I was sure this was a henchman sent by Rafael.

_What dummies do you pay__? He's that nervous I can smell his fear up to here!_

In any case, the way this guy lingered down there, was a lovely invitation for a little morning exercise! But first, I needed something to eat and a coffee. One should not kill on an empty stomach… I slipped into my shirt and woke Rosa. She must have very bad experiences in her life so far, because she jumped up at the touch of my hand, a frightened expression on her face.

"It's just me", I said, feeling silly. This sounded as if I was the good uncle from the neighborhood, speaking to a little child!

"I… am sorry, Mr. Van Cleaf." Rosa answered and tried to pull herself together.

I hated these constant excuses. "We should go down around the corner for breakfast."

The nervous gunman on the street would not dare to shoot me in a restaurant full of people. "And: you should stop calling me 'Mr. Van Cleaf'. It does not look very convincing for a wife addressing her husband. My name is Pik."

"Yes… ok." She rose and attempted in vain to arrange her crumpled clothes. "I need to… ah… refresh first. I suppose you are ready?"

"I am… nearly." I considered my weapons collection in order to choose the right equipment for my little 'morning exercise'. "Go and take your time." My prey surely would not leave in the meantime…

**=== Later ===**

I enjoyed our breakfast, not so much the rather artificial tasting marmalade, but the looks of the other guests resting on Rosa (until now, I had been sitting here alone) and the figure of my supposed killer sneaking around the building.

"Good," I threw the paper serviette on the empty plate. "Rosa, I want you to stay here, whatever happens. I'm going to stretch my legs a bit."

"What?!" She was alarmed and half off her chair.

"Sit down," I whispered. "Please. No need to be concerned. Just stay put until I return."

Now her glance had discerned the man outside. She grabbed the situation – and my arm. "What if you do not return? Who is this guy?"

"Just a piece of junk. Don't worry, my love." The last words I had spoken loud enough for the guests sitting next to hear me. I gave Rosa a comforting smile, then left the little diner.

I strolled down the street, slowly and lazy, and eventually turned my steps in one of the alleys. I could not see Rafael's henchman by now, however I was sure he followed me, congratulating himself for his astuteness. I bought a newspaper and took the opportunity to monitor the situation. Aha, there he was! Two corners away and smoking. We were still in a far too frequented area of the city; he would not make any move here. I practiced my Spanish in talking a while with the man in the newspaper kiosk and let the killer wait and getting more nervous. Then I directed my steps towards some abandoned industrial buildings near the old railway station. Arriving there, I left the sidewalk and went into hiding behind a fence to check the advance of my enemy.

He should suspect something, at least – or he was a complete idiot. Moments later, I had the man in viewing range again. He peered around the corner and strode forward very cautiously, gun at the ready. I let him advance a little more and studied him further. Him, and the weapon he used. It was a little automatic one, I could not discern the brand from the distance, but I could estimate how he would react.

I had a _Thompson CAC_, besides my little _Glock-19_-friend I always carried with me. I was experienced enough; I would have been able to take my opponent down from here. But I was in a playful mood and had decided to give him a chance he probably did not deserve…

I lured him further to the place I wanted him to be, a breaker's yard.

Half an hour later, I crouched behind a boltbucket and waited for my prey coming into firing range. Adrenaline pumped through my body, let me feel alerted, excited and coldly hilarious.

Rafael's henchman shot first. Not aiming at me, but at a dog, which had made a little noise. Moreover, he missed.

_Ah… a real smartass!_

I fired, targeting an area at his feet to get him on the move. A little crossfire followed, until we reached both a new position near the wreckage of a bus. He pierced some holes in the metal, and with the next shots, let a strut crash above me. I escaped the rusty metal narrowly.

_Gets interesting, finally…_

As quiet as I could, I moved backwards to reach a spot, where I had more maneuverability. Then I took the_ Thompson_ and, in the moment my opponent turned, I brought him down with a shot through his right knee. He fell, but still held the grip on his weapon and now fired blindly in my direction. I crouched tightly to the ground, so the shots missed me, but I could not get in firing position either. My enemy shouted something nasty in Spanish and fired again. I rolled over, was on my feet and behind a new cover an instant later. Another little moment and Rafael's henchmen had lost his gun due to my next shot. He laid howling and swearing in the dust now. I walked over to him and smiled, while preventing him from reaching his weapon again with a fast kick.

"Well, well… Rafael decided to send me a personal messenger instead of just calling me? How very attentive! What can I do to express my gratitude? Let's see… Should I blast a hole through your ugly face… or rather through your chest? Or both?"

"Fuck you, Van Cleaf!" the man snorted.

I aimed, pulled the trigger and killed him point blank with a shot between the eyes. Then, the smile died on my lips and I swirled around. I had heard a cry behind me, muffled through hastily thrown up hands, but still I recognized the voice… Right! Rosa!

She stood there, some meters behind in the entrance of the yard, very pale and her hands still covering her mouth.

"WHAT are you doing here?" I did not realize that I was shouting.

"I thought….thought…you might need…help…"

"What HELP I could possibly get from YOU?!" I had put my weapon back. A couple of hasty steps brought me at her side, and I pinned her against the wall.

"I told you to STAY there till I would come back!"

"I'm… sorry… "

"Stop saying that!"

Now she started sobbing. I felt her tremble. What did she think – that I would beat her or rape her right on the spot?! The problem was, I was not sure at all what to think myself at the moment. Her appearance had pushed me down from the ecstasy of the hunt and kill in an instant – it was like being thrown out of a fire pit into the ice, frozen outside, while burning flames desperately tried to burst from the inside and get back what had been theirs. I sensed her breathing and her heated skin through the clothing and was nearly swept away by a sudden insane desire. I stared down at her, and she lifted her head, staring at me like hypnotized.

The yowling of a dog broke the spell. I let Rosa go, took a step backwards and drew a deep breath. I could not believe what I heard me saying then: "I am sorry."


	6. Training

**=== In Tampico ===**

"_I am sorry."_

I really could not believe that I just said this! Moreover, I could not believe that I felt something very close to remorse… Emile would laugh about me seeing this! Was I getting soft and weak, after all, like he had joked?! "I had to take him out," I was about to excuse me further, but fortunately could restrain myself from humiliating more.

"We should go back to the hotel," I said instead of this and gestured Rosa to follow me, "before anyone all-too-curious shows up here." Patting the dust off my clothes, I went past her and out of the scrap yard.

Some steps outside the compound, I decided it would be better to put my arm around her, because she still looked as if she would faint any minute. And I did not want to draw attention; we were still too close to the 'crime-scene'.

"Leave me alone!" was her shaky, but angry reply to my attempt, and she threw her hands up in defense. "Don't come close to me!"

"Stop looking as if you have met the ghost of your grandfather. Otherwise, a toddler can discern you have seen something wrong on your walk. And –" I grabbed her again, firm enough to hinder her from pushing me away this time, and continued in low voice, "- stop making a scene right now. There are people over there!"

Three of them, an elderly couple and a young boy, moved in our direction. The woman's eyes pierced through me with all the scrutiny of old ones, ready to discover wrong behavior among the youth. I dragged Rosa with me around the next corner.

"I cannot afford suspicious behavior!"

"So, why don't you just silence me, like you did with the guy in the scrap yard?! Just kill me with a happy smile! It's what you like, or am I mistaken?!"

She was still in shock; the timbre of her voice and her eyes made that clear enough. Considering the growing activity around us on the street, I had not much of a choice now, to bring the situation under control. I took advantage of the shadow provided by an old billboard, pinned her against a wall again; the barrel of my weapon I had concealed under my jacket pointing against her belly. She froze, like an animal in a trap. I had her attention! And the pedestrians nearby saw only two seemingly eager lovers.

"You'll be silent now," I whispered in her ear. "Think of the children! If you get me caught, no one will prevent Rafael from a nice hunting party! Got it?"

"Yes…"

"I let you go now, and you will play nice lady until we are back in the hotel."

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Yes. … Yes, I promise…."

Perhaps a tiny moment longer than necessary I held her immobilized in this position, a triumphant hunter savouring his dominance. Or… something else? I could not quite enjoy this, not as I thought I would. Rosa's presence had a distracting effect…

Without a further incident, we managed the way back to the street of the "Las Flores". There was a clothing store, and I stopped to let Rosa in. She had to stay with me at least another week or even more. "Choose what you want", I ordered her, "and call me for the payment; I'll wait here."

She nodded a little uncertain and then vanished through the door. I used the welcome solitude to define my next steps in the planned round up. I reckoned, Rafael would call me sooner or later this day to find out if his killer had brought me down. How sadly, I had to disappoint him! As far as I knew him; he would not try to murder me within the next days and in the same environment. He was a little superstitious in this matter, lucky for me. In addition, I could have notified the police, so the ground would have been 'mined'. With a high plausibility, my opponent would make the next move during our hunting party in Mexico City. It was new ground, it would be night, it would be chaos for sure – and afterwards no one could discern anymore, which bullet from whose gun unfortunately hit me. Of course, there was the meeting ahead in Rafael's estate… not as good an opportunity as Mexico City, but still… he did not think that logical and he could be tempted by the thought of getting rid of my the fastest way possible… I had to make precautions.

**=== Later / Hotel Las Flores ===**

In the afternoon, Perellos called. I regretted not being able to see his face when I answered the phone…

"I'm fine, Rafael. Why do you ask? Ah… I nearly forgot… there was some moron who tried to kill me this morning while I was on the way to buy the newspaper. Imagine that! What is going on in this country? … No, of course I do not believe YOU would have something to do with it. What do you think of me? Would you shoot your partner? No… you are not that an idiot, are you? So… what's with the meeting to plan the hunt, Rafael?"

He said we would come together with his client, a wealthy banker from Mexico City, tomorrow at 7 PM, and I hung up. Turning to Rosa, who sat on the couch and browsed in a magazine, I commented "Amusing!"

She raised her head and I could see her wondering if she should say something or not. After her visit in the store, she now wore jeans and a shirt and looked quite normal in comparison to the other styling I knew so far. "You will go there?" she finally asked. "In the house of the guy who just tried to blow your head off?!"

"Well… he was not that good in this job that I'm frantic with fear. Besides, I will have you as my safety belt."

"Wh..what?"

"I will announce Rafael, I have to call my wife back at a certain time, and that you will contact the embassy, in case I do not reappear safe and sound." I smiled and felt confident in the plan I had worked out, now in telling it even more. My gaze fell on the magazine she read. "How can you read this boring shit? Who-the-hell messes around with whom-the-hell?"

"Uh… I will … stop, if this annoys you. I'm not really interested in it. It was the only one which lay down at the front desk." She already had thrown the paper away. Now, turning her head again in my direction, she flinched. Her eyes were fixed on the beautiful _'Beretta'_ I just had taken from the board. "I…I… did not mean…"

I pressed the weapon into her cold hands. "Time to prepare you a little, in case something goes wrong. You said you have some experience."

"Only with a shotgun", she answered. "My brother did not let me near all his stuff and I did not want to be there, either."

"Good, you can target at someone. The rest is only a question of practice. Make yourself comfortable with this one; when it is dark, we go outside for a little training."

"I can't do this, Mr. –ah… Pik. I can't." Rosa regarded the weapon as if the little beauty would poison her by contact. "I'm afraid to… kill someone, just by accident! Do you understand?"

"You should not kill by accident, that's true. You should do it with purpose, and you should do it precisely to avoid any nasty incidents. Therefore we will go and practice."

"No, you don't get it! I cannot shoot! I cannot kill! Perhaps I have murdered a man back in the States…It still gives me nightmares, if I only think about it! I don't want to be in such a crap!" She covered her face with her hands.

"But you are in such a crap," I said as calm as possible. I did not want another hysteric scene at the moment. "You did not walk away, when you heard about the child - hunting, remember. You came to me and asked for my help. So, what's the problem? You kill a mosquito or an ant, if it is bothering you."

"Yes, but -"

I leaned in to her, my hands left and right from her head on the cushions. "Perellos and his gang are nothing more than insects! Mean, worthless, fucking insects! They need to be smashed! You wanted my help. I would have handled this on my own, but now that you are here, you will have to work on my terms."

She drew her breath and sighed, looking very uncomfortable and tortured. Nonetheless, she nodded slowly and closed her fingers around the _'Beretta'_. Without really noticing what I was doing, I raised my right hand from the pillow behind her and caressed her cheek. "You can do it, Rosa! I'm sorry you have to, but there is no other way."

_Did I just say AGAIN I'm sorry???_ I stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Suddenly, the place seemed too small. This woman made me think, say and do things I never would have even considered in former times! I really had to be alert. I could not allow me any distraction, any useless pondering about whatsoever! I needed to be focused on the hunt!

We spent the next few hours until dusk in mere silence, interrupted only by a little snack from the diner around the corner, which I let deliver right to us. When I judged the time to be right, we went out, two alleys further into an abandoned schoolbuilding. I had done some training there before. It was a good place, and relatively well noise-shielded. To make sure we would not get a visit by some law-enforcement-guy, I put the silencer on the gun. The lamps from the street and a construction area provided just the amount of light I wanted for this exercise. If Rafael sent someone to take Rosa out while I was in his estate for the meeting tomorrow, it would be night, too. And she should be able to defend herself. One or two men more from Rafael's bunch dead were not a disturbing issue; it would leave me the upperhand in this game furthermore. But Rosa in their hands as a hostage would minimize my chances to bring the hunting party down to nearly zero.

She was not bad. She had the necessary basic skills, sharp eyes and a calm hand, if she found her concentration at last. However, it was hard to overcome the instincts of the prey, which had taken root in her for many years and awake the spirit of a hunter… or, at least, of a prey ready to bite back!

Around midnight, a drunken hobo showed up. I scared him away, but declared the training unit over, though. The streets were empty at this hour, only some junk rolled over the sidewalk, moved by the wind. A cat lured behind an overstuffed garbage bin. I was lost in my thoughts about tomorrow evening, as Rosa asked: "How did you … end up in this… business?" Obviously, she had built up her courage for the question, and still was not sure if she could dare to say it.

_I have to make her understand that I'm not one of the maniacs going around raping and killing girls; and that I do not turn into a men-eating monster from one second to another… _"In this business?"

"Hunting people. You are not like the men from this Rafael I overheard in the restaurant, not like… I don't know how to put it. But I know you are … different."

"So you try your luck in being a clairvoyante?" I discerned that she said 'hunting', not 'killing', and I smiled, but it was too dark; she could not see it. Perhaps the better… It was vain pride, I KNEW what I was. I had hunted and K-I-L-L-E-D my first human prey 10 years ago. _I cannot even be proud of what I am, anymore?_ I hated the nasty little bug that was bothering me since the weeks in the hospital!

"Perhaps I am a clairvoyante. My grandmother was a Voodoo-priestess, back in Puerto Rico. The people in our village said she could see the future and the souls of others. Of course it was mumbo-jumbo. … She predicted me a great future in a wealthy house." Her voice was sad and frustrated again. "I tried to become a housemaid – I ended up as illegal prostitute in Galveston, and now I'm sitting without any job or identity papers in Mexico…"

"Moreover, you are sitting with me", I added, with a crooked smile again. "But you are right, I'm not like Rafael's bunch of assholes. And that's good for you, as long as you follow my orders and –" I had been distracted too much; because from another alley a figure plunged onto me, a knife in his hands.

"La pasta! Rápidamente!" he demanded.

I had no money with me, and even if I had, I was not willing to share with scum like this. I shoved Rosa back, but failed to reach my weapon in the next second. The thief had made a hasty move forward, snarling something about slicing my throat or other valuable parts if I would not comply. I dived down on the pavement to catch my opponent's legs, not an easy task given the darkness around us. Nevertheless, he tumbled and I got him down. I kicked in his stomach and tried to land another blow against his head. He growled, lunged forward again, and I heard his knife slashing through the sleeve of my jacket. I had to be careful to avoid the blade. The next few moments, it was the chaos of up and down, hasty moves and blows. Finally, I could grab the guy at his collar, reached out for my gun – and felt his damned knife slicing my other hand. I cried, more out of surprise than pain, and he pushed me backwards again. _Bad mistake, my friend, bad mistake! _Now I had my weapon at the ready. But before I could pull the trigger, I heard Rosa's voice: "Get lost, or I shoot!"

She stood two meters away, the _'Beretta' _clasped in her hands and aiming at the thief, who now stumbled at his feet.

"Locos! Mierda de mierda!" he mumbled and run off as fast as he could, down in the shadows.


	7. Preparations

**=== In the streets of Tampico ===**

The fucking little pickpocket had vanished into the dark. I let my gun slide back into the holster and looked ad Rosa. "What did you think? I was in perfect control of the situation!"

Hastily, I searched a Kleenex for my hand. The dripping blood began to form an abstract ornament on the pavement.

"You would've killed the man", she replied.

"Surely I would! I'm no Missionary of Charity – ah, dammit!" The thief's knife had sliced right across the back of my hand. I clutched the Kleenex tightly around it to stop the bleeding and stood up. "Let's go back to the hotel!"

"You should see a doctor. This looks pretty nasty to me."

"It's nothing serious." No, of course it was serious, because now I could only shoot single-handed! I swore silently while we turned towards our hotel.

**=== Hotel Las Flores ===**

The moron at the front desk gave Rosa one of these oily smiles, when we entered. I intended to wipe it out of his stupid face as soon as I could. I hated these looks and moreover, the obviously dirty thoughts gleaming behind them! Right now, I had no time to take care of this problem, but before I left this town, I would. I promised myself.

Back in our room, I went into the bathroom, rinsed the cut and tried to apply some sort of bandage. I had only patches in standart size and Kleenex, but it had to be sufficient.

"Should I help you?" Rosa's voice from outside.

"No need." I finally managed the last patch stripe and opened the door. Rosa waited only a step away – ready to jump at my rescue, it seemed. As if I had been a little child! Women were weird creatures, I mused. They always had this caring mother-instinct, this urge to help. However, I did not WANT this care and help! It let me feel weak and exposed like I had been months ago in the car on the run to Mexico.

"Your behavior out there on the street, Rosa…" I said, walking past her and taking seat on the couch. "…was quite… professional. Another person would have yelled and panicked and probably ran away."

She was surprised hearing this. "I got the impression you were angry at me for disturbing your way of getting disposed of the guy."

"Well… it robbed me of my fun, surely. But from the viewpoint of your trainer I have to admit, your composure was good."

"I was afraid." She walked through the room, which was only lit from some faint lights outside shining through the window, and sat down on the chair opposite to me.

"But you let not your fear control your actions", I answered and lighted a cigarette. "This is the important thing. The most important thing for a hunter."

"I don't want to become one", she said after some moments, obviously not sure if she should annoy me with further talking. "I just want a normal life; a decent house, a nice good job, a family… you know, all that boring day-to-day-life!"

"Yes. Boring, indeed." _I die of boredom already if I only hear about it!_ Growing old, fat and dumb like an animal in a zoo! THIS was it, what this huge-eyed antelope next to me WANTED?! This was… yes, an insult of nature, I finally thought having found the exact words for it. Her's was a body made for agility, prowess, strenght, for passion and life, if she only allowed her shell of self degradation to crumble! Not made for slow degeneration in front of a TV or pampering the front garden! I almost felt like shouting at her, but restrained in the last moment. It was not of my concern what this woman did with her life! She must not hinder my hunt for Rafael and his buddies. This was all what mattered. Nothing more.

"What do you expect from life, Pik?" Rosa asked back now and sounding a little embarrassed by my displayed disgust. "Go out for hunting whatsoever until one day the prey or the police or whoever outsmarts you and shoots you down?"

I sensed a little punch in my stomach. "At least, life has been a challenge, then", I said. "We should get some sleep, now!"

She nodded and arose. "I think… you should take the bed, and I sleep at the couch. I'm much shorter than you, it won't pose a problem."

We did so, nonetheless, it took time before I could find any rest. For once, because my hand hurt; mostly, because I watched Rosa again and again. I imagined her in the house and arms of some feeble egghead, imprisoned like a proud wild animal in a cage. With this picture in my mind, I eventually drifted off.

**=== Next day / Rafael Perello's estate ===**

"Oh, you have had a little accident", Rafael gestured at my bandaged hand. "This won't prevent you from joining us in the hunting party, I suppose?"

_No, if you counted on that, I have to disappoint you! _ "Because of that? Don't be an idiot, Rafael…" I smiled, padded on his shoulder (I knew this was somethin he hated) and added "…old friend!"

"Good to hear!" He grinned, too and immediately I got the special feeling he was up to something. The anticipation for the hunt in Mexico City - and my supposed death in between.

"Ah… before I forget it… I have a very concerned wife. If I do not reappear until morning, she will talk to some friends at the embassy. Just to inform you. So… sadly we can't drag this meeting to long. I hope you'll understand that."

Perellos laughed his false laugh. "Marriage can be an iron around your feet, sometimes, eh, Van Cleaf?! How could you end up with a chick anyway?" While saying this, he embraced one of his little harlots, an Asian girl this time. "Life is so much fun without marriage, hehe!"

"It has its advantages," I answered shortly and strode over to the living room, where the rest of the team already had gathered.

Rafael had twelve men serving as 'bloodhounds', two more than Emile always had employed. Their purpose would be to chase the prey into the firing range of the client. I would be one of them. I studied my colleagues while we sat there and discussed the details, tried to figure out their strengths and flaws. Of course, it was a very risky thing what I planned. I would have preferred having some weeks for studying my opponents and my prey. However, this was not possible. Therefore, I had to observe more than carefully. Every little movement, every little reaction could be of value! Two of the guys wore some sort of military uniform. Could be their casual habit, but could be ex-military, too. If the latter was the fact, they could become dangerous problems… One of Rafaels buddies seemed to like playing around with daggers; he had some of different size on his belt. Creepy freak… People like that posed a threat, too, because they were unpredictable! The others were the usual stuff for this kind of business. Bulky, not too much brain, out for trouble. Four of them had a shotgun over their shoulder; they were part of Perello's guards.

I mused about my own equipment for this enterprise. Normally, when I was with Emile, I carried two or three smaller guns and an automatic for the 'bigger issues'.

Nearest to the table, where a map of Mexico City was unfolded, crouched our client. The sort of men I appreciated most: a slim figure with carefully arranged rest of hair, glasses and a greedy smile. What had Rafael said this guy's profession was? Something in the financial business, I remembered. Fitting! And now he tried to prove himself a man in hunting down children! Nauseating…

Rafael took the word again after one of his henchmen had explained the fastest way from Tampico to Mexico City. "Our prey will be chosen during a little Christmas party for homeless and urchins in a local Mission", he said, pouring new Bourbon in his glass. "I've checked everything out and I know the organizer very well. He will get a little recognition fee for his compliance from me. What's more important: he gets additional administrative funding for his successful integration and adoption program, which helps to get the kids from the street…"

_How low can a man sink, you stinky, disgusting piece of shit?_

"…Luis told me, he has already some volunteers, who are ready for a little sports competition!" Rafael found himself that funny that he laughed again. The girl in his arms giggled dutyfully and the client did the same. "The winner gets adoption into a wealthy family in the States", he continued. "Of course…IF he is smart enough to outrun us! Believe me; we will not make it easy for the little rats!"

He bowed over the city map. "Our area will be the eastern part of the city, near the industrial buildings."

"What's with the police? Taken care of?" I asked.

"Of course, Van Cleaf! What do you think of me?"

_You don't want to know…._

"The chief of police of the city is my cousin", the rat-face with glasses answered instead of Rafael. "There will be no problems, young man."

_Oh, there WILL be, I assure you! _I nodded in the client's direction, playing reassured, and took a closer look on the map. Each one of us 'bloodhounds' would get a copy, but some time more for studying could never be wrong. There was a railway line… and some subway stations… a waste disposal… and a lot of open space, of course. Always the best for a hunt! Not so good for me and my plans, though.

**=== Back in the hotel ===**

Around 3 AM I was back in the Las Flores again and could not get fast enough to my room in order to see if everything was okay. I heard the man on the front desk commenting with something sounding like "Speedy, speedy, girl is waiting". Really, I could not stand him much longer!

I entered my room with the 'Glock-19' at the ready, in case Rafael had sent me a surprise. But only Rosa's voice came out of the dark: "It's okay."

I switched the light on and closed the door. Rosa sat on the couch, her weapon next to her. She looked very tired and the traits of fear were only just vanishing.

"Did anything happen?"

"I thought I heard something on my door once", she replied. "But I'm not sure. Could be another guest who was mistaken in the number. I saw no suspect down the streets. No one called."

"Good. We will change the hotel tomorrow, nonetheless. I won't take any risks. And I'm getting sick of this miserable place, anyway."

She watched how I took off my shoes and jacket and then asked cautiously: "How… it went?"

I did not want to discuss the details with her, not now at least. It was disgusting enough. So all I said was "I'm having the basics I need to know. We will drive to Mexico City on Friday. I only have to buy a good bike before."

"Ah… I think… I might have seen some offers at a used car dealer's place, a couple of streets to the north."

I could not entirely suppress a smile. Rosa was that caring, indeed! "I have enough money, and I will buy the best available. I'll pay the BMW-establishment a visit."

"Speaking of money… My rent is falling due. I pay weekly, you know… and…"

"We will settle this. Don't worry."

I lay back and closed my eyes. Time to sleep some hours.


	8. Rising passions

Next morning, I went buying a bike. With Rosa on the backseat, I hit the road to her old living place. It had been months since I had been in the saddle of a bike; now I realized how I had missed it. It was the perfect match for a hunter! Not the closed interior of a car! No, a real hunter had to be outside, feeling the breeze and savoring the smell of everything! I had to take a long ride on the freeway, if this particular game was over… If I survived…

**=== Rosa's old apartment building ===**

It was a shabby apartment building, which obviously never had seen any renovation or even paint since the 60ies. Spray art decorated the lower walls, alongside with posters, most of them half torn down already. Some kids played with an overthrown garbage can. Out of a window sounded mind-reaping Heavy Metal and a baby cried. It was a shitty place to even walk by, the more to live in.

The glass of the entrance door was broken long ago. An old newspaper was stuffed in between. As Rosa and I walked in, a rat escaped outside. "It is clean in my room", she said excusing. "It's only some people, who simply throw out all their junk from the window…"

A teenager tried to sell us drugs, but a glance from me was enough to hush him outside, past the rat. Then, we went upstairs to the 'landlady'. Of course 'lady' was a term not very suitable in this case! The elderly woman looked like the house. And her voice was coarse from too much alcohol, as she snarled at Rosa: "You are LATE! It's past noon! You know I want the payment before noon! Do you think this is a welfare organization or what?!"

"I'm sorry, Madam Aurelio, I had some –"

"I don't wanna know the details! The rent!" She stretched her hand out. "Next time I grab your filthy stuff and throw it on the street, if you don't pay in time! You could be glad I gave you a place to stay, without ID! And where's your gratitude, you –"

"Stop." I grabbed the woman on the wrist. The money she had already in her fingers slowly fell on the ground.

Rosa made frightened eyes, as she gazed from her landlady to me and back. "Don't –" she started to whisper, but was interrupted by the blurt of the other woman: "Let me go, you motherfucking pimp! Or I call the police!"

"On which ground?" I asked back calmly, without loosening my grip. "Because I wanted you to stop insulting her? The police will be pleased to have something to laugh about. Take your rent! It will be the last one you get from her!" Now I let her go, took Rosa's arm instead and dragged her down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she hissed and tried to break free. "Are you nuts?! Where should I live now? On the street? Dammit, leave me alone! Let me go back and—"

"And do what? Suck up to this scum? You are too good for that!"

"And for what I AM good, then? I bet YOU know it!"

Ah, she was arguing and fighting! Finally, I had wakened her proud spirit! I found myself enjoying it, loving it!

We had nearly reached the bike again. Of course, there was a youngster hastily vanishing at our sight. Some minutes more and he would probably have succeeded in his stealing attempt! I gave Rosa her helmet. "Come on, this is not exactly a lovely spot!"

She rested where she was, helmet in her hand. "I…I'm not your property!" Now that she had broken the shell of downgrading experiences, she clung to her new confidence. "What do you think? That I'm your hunting trophy?"

"Eeey, just fuck that bitch!" bawled someone from the house, and catcalls followed.

"I don't take trophies", I answered and got ready to drive. Rosa still hesitated, however the howling from the eager spectators around the house let her decide eventually. She put her helmet on and took seat behind me.

**===Meanwhile / Estate of Rafael Perellos ===**

"Take Van Cleaf out. I don't want this maniac sticking his nose in my business!" Rafael handed the bald-headed guy sitting in front of him a package of Dollar bills. "Second half you'll get when the work is done, capito? And don't mess it up like your shitface of brother did when I sent him after Van Cleaf!"

"You won't be disappointed, Chefe."

"Don't worry about any collateral damage. We will take care of that kind of problems later. All I want is Van Cleaf dead! No matter how. But I don't want to see his disgusting, annoying grin again! Understood?"

The man was standing now and stuffed the bills in his trouser's pocket. "You can relay on me," he assured. "I deliver you his head, decorated with his guts."

Perellos shot him a glance and emptied a glass with some alcoholic mix. "Don't get pathetic! Just knock him off!"

**=== Hotel '****Las Flores' ===**

The ride back to our hotel was only a short break in our fight! We were barely in our room, as she shouted – in a mixture of desperation and anger: "Do you KNOW how hard it was to find this apartment for someone without ID and money? You screwed this up, because of… of … I don't know! Of your stupid male pride or just to have fun! And I have lost my place to live!"

To be honest, I did not know why I had reacted in that way in front of her landlady. It had unnerved me - it was that simple. Was it?

"… For sure, I will loose my job, too! Then you vanish or get yourself killed, and what's with me? Who do you think you are, eh?"

She sobbed and wiped her tears away.

"Madre mìa! How could I've been so stupid to rescue you?! This was a fucking bad day! Now I sit in the crap AGAIN with NOTHING!"

"I don't want you sitting in the crap!" Why was I shouting? I tried to calm down without knowing what upset me in the first place. _Shit! I don't need this kind of distraction! I can't afford this kind of distraction! I'm a professional! I'm a god-damned professional! _It was as if a stranger had spoken this admonition. What was going on? I could not get through to myself. "I don't want you ending up in places like this one, surrounded by this scum!" I continued instead, walking on and off in front of Rosa. "And I don't want you ending up pampering the front garden of some slow coach egghead!!!"

"What did you say?" She stared at me, totally mixed up by these angry words.

I halted next to her, grabbed her shoulders, and stared at her.

My self-control was absolutely down the drain. I had never experienced a similar thing. I looked at Rosa and felt exploding in fire like never before. This was more thrilling, more exciting than every hunt I had been in. I wanted her; at this moment nothing else! Only her – vanquish her, my first and only trophy – my beautiful trophy! I embraced her, sensed her getting tense while I kissed her. I was ready to hunt her down, if she would resist. To my surprise, she did not fight me. Instead, she deepened the kiss. We barely broke it, when we undressed each other. It was like fever; compulsive, intoxicating. We didn't even make it to the bed. I took her right there, on the floor.

…

We still lay on the carpet, clasped together and savoring the last sensations of our passion, when I heard steps outside our room. I raised my head and listened.

The steps had paused, but no opening of another door followed. My senses were alarmed already. I had been long enough in this dangerous business. Another sound! A faint, short 'klick'. The next instant, I rolled sideward, lunged to grab my weapon I had dropped together with my cloths. _Being shot naked on the floor is an even worst perspective than dying in the shower…_ This flashed through my mind in a second. Without any other thought, I fired in direction of the door. The groan behind it assured me, at least one of the bullets had hit. And no return fire came from the other side. But still…

"Stay down!" I ordered Rosa, who was nearly as pale as the wall and probably could not move anyway. With some fast movements, I crawled up to the door and opened it, ready to fire again. However, it was only a corpse who fell into the room now. And a nasty looking one, too. One of my shots got him right in the place where his nose had been.

"Madre mìa…" whispered Rosa with trembling voice. "He could have been a…. a harmless guest… and… and… o shit…"

"Harmless guests…" I stood up, kicked the dead man's gun inside and closed the door again. "…do not click ammo packs in a gun in front of your room. "Get dressed! We have to leave a little sooner than planned."

"You have… have heard that… he…"

"Of course I did. It's the sort of sound no killer can ignore. It's quasi a wake-up-call! Ignore it and you are dead." I slipped into my shirt without realizing, that I just had designated myself as 'killer'… "We take only my weapons and the ID's and leave through the window! Come on, hurry!"


	9. Changings

**=== In the streets of Tampico ===**

Rosa could barely climb out of the window and down the old emergency staircase. I had to carry and drag her half of the way. At least, no other assassin was waiting down the street, and because it was siesta-time, thankfully no pedestrians were around, too. When we reached the backyard, I let Rosa go. Still shaky, she turned towards my car, but I held her back.

"No, we don't know if someone has tampered with the engine! I used this car in getting to the meeting with Rafael; he probably has checked it is mine. It might explode if I turn the key! We take the bike!"

I secured the bag with my weaponry on the rear seat. I had left the helmets in the hotel room; we would have to go without.

"Where do we go? I mean… don't you think, they'll call the police and give a warrant out for us?"

"They would be stupid if they do; I fired in absolute self defense, and I have a witness. Unless Rafael is eager to put his ass in a major fuck-up, the guys at the hotel won't do anything. He has paid them for sure. All they'll testify is, that some moron shoot around and no one knows why. Believe me. We are in no danger from law and order! – Hold on, I start!"

We only managed to drive some alleys further. Then Rosa had to get off, because she felt that sick. Kneeling on the pavement she spit and sobbed. "I am… sorry…" she whispered in between, "…it was just… awful… this guy and the blood… I'm so sorry…"

A curious look from a passer-by reached us. "Hangover, you know", I assured him with the best innocent smile I could give right now and bent down to Rosa.

"We have to move on! Push your thoughts and feelings back and lock them up! You will take care of them later, not now!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand? Not NOW!"

It had not been a wise idea to bring her into this that deep, I realized. But my choices in this matter had been limited. However, the situation had slightly improved, considering this particular problem. At the moment, Rafael did not know where we were, where my precious 'wife' was! "Rosa?"

"Yes… yes I try!" Shaky, she dragged herself up and wiped over her face.

"I can bring you out of the town and out of the danger zone", I said. "I can arrange something. New job, new apartment. They won't find you in the next couple of days, and probably ever. The hunt starts on Friday evening in Mexico City; they haven't the time or the manpower to send someone after you first. And when everything is over - Rosa? Do you listen to me?"

"Yes, I do." She inhaled deeply and her cheeks got some color again. "I don't want to go! I'm afraid…"

I decided to settle this later. She needed to calm down more; in her present state she was obviously like a little monkey clasping at the back of any elder to find security even where none was to expect.

**=== Tampico / Hotel Camino Real ===**

I had checked us in in the Camino Real, the most expensive hotel in the city. Rosa had been silent the rest of our ride and during the whole procedure at the front desk. I had shoved over some extra bucks in order to get absolute confidentiality and no disturbances, playing actor on a little joy ride with his mistress. Now we were up in one of the luxurious suites, and Rosa looked around like a child in Disneyland, her large brown eyes wide open not because of fear this time, but wonder.

"This is… gorgeous! Have never seen anything like that! How… can you afford that?"

"Don't bother. But this will be the last place where Rafael will suspect you and me, as he thinks I'm a poor 'hired gun'. We will be safe here. Moreover, we will only stay one night. I will go to Mexico City as early as possible to have a look at our hunting area. The next scheduled meeting of our bunch with the client is there on Friday noon. By then, I will have learned as much as I can." I sat down and tried the flexibility of my injured hand. It was better; I would be able to hold a gun. Nonetheless, it was far from perfect; I would still be handicapped on Friday night! "…And I will have dropped you in a cozy anonymous place in between", I finished, watching Rosa again.

She stood in the middle of the room, her bare feet buried in the deep-pile carpet and her body bathed in the evening sun. A part of me regretted never seeing and never having this beautiful antelope again…My beautiful trophy… No, being a trophy of some kind was not fitting for her! _And NO, I have no time for this! _I forced my attention to the bag with my weapons.

"I feel better if I stay with you, Pik", Rosa answered. "You said it is safe for now, Rafael does not know where we are."

"I can't care about you. I can't afford any distraction. I'm a bloodhound turning against his own pack. And given the determination Rafael has shown to finish me off, this will be a deadly thing. Until now, it has been a little funny game. But on Friday night it will be bloody serious, literally. I can't worry about you!"

She walked over to me and said something which threw me off balance completely: "I'm worried about YOU."

I did not know if I should laugh. Worrying about ME?! No one has ever said such a thing! I wasn't exactly a person to worry about. Normally, people were glad if I vanished from their sight. Even my own family had felt uncomfortable when I was in their midst, and this was before my career as a men-hunter. They were intimidated and scared as if I was some sort of a demon. As the years passed, I learned to use this particular gift very well. Everyone has his talents. And I had mine, o yes! I smirked, remembering for instance Rafaels face when I first showed up on his estate. No, worry was not the emotion I used to evoke!

"You should not ponder about me, Rosa. I'm not your business. You have to look after yourself. I could be dead in a few days."

"Perhaps… we could inform the police, after all!" she suggested. "I thought them to be involved here in Tampico, but not in the capital! Or… the Federales (=Mexican Federal Police)?"

I shook my head. "This would be a vain effort. The chief of police in Mexico City is the cousin of Rafael's client for this hunting party. This is all a bunch of corrupt toadies. Even if we could get through to someone, it would take the bureaucratic time. The kids of Friday night were dead for sure, and until the police would react, Rafael would've relocated his business. The slowness of law and order was the joker Emile and I used very often quite successful. No. It will go on as planned."

I grabbed one of my weapons from the suitcase and continued in my moveability practise. I was excited when I thought about the upcoming hunt. Deadly and dangerous as it would turn out – I was already lusting for it! Once a hunter, always a hunter, Emile had said. He had been right, and I knew this since I was a child on safari with my father. Once smelled the fear and blood of a prey beneath your feet, and you will always have the drug in your own blood!

If I was about to die during this game, it would be at least a thrilling end. I did not look forward creeping along until I would die of old age… However, there was another nagging thought in my mind, hindering me from focusing completely, from enjoying completely. I fought against its disturbing presence, but it was stronger.

"I don't want you to die…" Rosa's voice sounded to me after a while. "You are the first person at all in my life who cared about me! Where I live, what I do!"

I gave her a crooked smile. "You must have had a really shitty life, then."

"Yes, I had, dammit!"

I was about to add something more sarcastic, but was stopped by the way she was looking at me. This mixture of anger, fear, pain, longing and determination!

The fire was back again, engulfing us both with its irresistible power, much as if the setting sun ignited us with a last spark. I shoved the thin, sleeveless shirt from her shoulders; it was only an ugly wrap around her perfect coffee brown body… Without this being her intention, she had hunted down ME, hit me where I had the least experiences and defences! I lifted her off her feet and carried her over to the bed. A moment later we had completely forgotten everything else. We were as mad as some hours before, but this time, no would-be-killer interrupted us. After the first flames were extinguished, we had time to explore each other. Rosa was skilled; she was a professional in her job. She could trade fun and passion for money, and as I discovered this night, in a more thrilling way for free.

(enough with this mushy stuff, I promise. Next time the shootout in Mexico City!)


	10. New prey

Next day I bought a pick-up for the ride to Mexico City, and then we were on our way. I used the time when Rosa drove to memorize the city map and the area of the planned hunt. I had an eidetic memory – a very useful thing in this business – and by the time we arrived in the afternoon, I was well prepared on this side. In the falling darkness, I paid the hunting ground a first visit and marked some spots in the map. Next morning I wanted to take a closer look at the area, as soon as the sun was up. Then I chose a middle class hotel and checked in with an alias again. I still planned to find a solution for Rosa. I already cared too much about her; I was too distracted by her. This was not good, not for me and not for her…

While we entered the elevator, I thought about a possibility to find a place and job for her in the following hours. But as we left and walked towards our room I found myself thinking of last night, the joy and exhilarating excitement I had felt, much more, complete and overwhelming then in any hunt before. I opened the door and said nothing about tomorrow; busy enough with my own unwanted feelings.

**=== Mexico City / Hotel "Isabella" ===**

The room was decorated with a little plastic Christmas tree. Rosa smiled at the colorful plastic bells and the disgustingly colorful angels. "I like Christmas", she said. "But we never had such decorations at home."

_Not a great loss, I suppose._ I looked out of the window and scanned the area, more out of habit than because I thought I would find hostile activity.

"… We were too poor for all this; we were just together in my grandma's house, all the family, and singing, before going into church. I remember so well… I was allowed to wear a white dress, then, and I felt like a little princess." She turned around to face me. "You don't like Christmas, do you?"

I'm sure, I looked grumpy, but certainly not because of this Christmas mumbo-jumbo. "I'm not religious", I answered and hoped not to hurt her feelings.

"No Christmas in your family?"

"Not for me." I watched the street again. "I hated these sweet-covered dumb family meetings, where everyone lied to everyone. My mother used to have a Nativity Scene in the living room. One night, I changed little baby – Christ to a dead rat. This was the last Christmas I spent with my family. They watched out that their devil-spirited son never was home again these particular days. Well, I wasn't too upset about it."

My mind wandered to the things I had heard in the last meeting with Rafael's bunch. Our prey should be chosen during a Christmas celebration for urchins. Tomorrow night… I had not told Rosa anything specific, despite all her questions during our voyage from Tampico to Mexico City, and I did not plan to do so. Otherwise, she would have another, certainly unpleasant, horrifying memory of 'Christmas'…

"I need a shower", I simply said to end the topic and went to the bathroom.

Undressing, I realized I hadn't brought a weapon with me, for the first time in many years. Did I trust this woman that much, I asked myself, and answered within a second that this was the case. I was surprised to discover that, and added it to the other surprising changes I had experienced so far. When did I trust someone the last time? I turned the water on and stepped into the shower. It was so long ago, I did not even remember. Must have been the same time when I stopped to beg for something or say thank you, but simply took what I wanted…

Leaning against the back I closed my eyes and thought it was not an all too bad feeling to trust again. And it did not feel weakly at all. My senses went into state of alarm and my eyes flew open when I felt two hands on my skin. Rosa stood in front of me, smiled and then pressed against me.

"Don't do that again", I whispered, "...scare me like that!"

"I thought nothing could scare you."

She leaned her head against my shoulder while the water poured down, and then we kissed. Tomorrow night I would be on the hunt again, on the tracks of a deadly prey. But this night, it seemed, was still ours.

**=== Next day / Hotel "Isabella" ===**

I had nearly finished my equipment. My clothing was black as usual; it was the best providing cover for a nightly hunt. Underneath I wore a bullet proof vest from army leftovers. My favourite guns, the 'Thompson' and the 'Glock 19', I had with me, of course. In addition, a little two-bullet-gun in my boot and a 'Desert Eagle' in a shoulder belt, plus ammo and three grenades. Yes, I was ready, definitely! Was I? In every cell of my body I felt the eagerness to jump into action, to go on the tracks again. But yet, it was not the unhindered Adrenalin-pushed joy I had always sensed before… Something… was not as it used to be.

Rosa had watched me in silence the whole time.

Now she stood up and stepped towards me. "Don't go", was all she finally said.

I didn't answer; checked the fit of the ammo-packs instead a final time, then took my coat.

"Please don't go!" Rosa grabbed my arm. "Pik, please don't go! Let's call-"

"Stop that. I don't want to hear you pleading and begging!"

"But-"

"I have to go, you know that. And I WANT to go! Don't worry about me. Whatever happens this night, it will be the best!" Against my will not to plunge in some silly emotions, I raised my hand and caressed her cheek. "I could never live a normal life, Rosa. You cannot hold me. I would go mad out of boredom."

Her large eyes were like frozen in the attempt not to cry and hold her control. She was so beautiful and enticing… Not boring at all… Determined, I shove all these thoughts back into the darkest corner of my mind. "I have to go now. If I have not returned and you have not heard from me until noon tomorrow, open this letter." I pointed to the envelope on the desk, then turned around and left without any other word. But I felt Rosa's gaze in my back until the doors of the elevator closed.

**=== On the hunting ground ===**

We had gathered on an old scrap yard and exchanged the last settings and orders: the bloodhounds, including me, Rafael, his client, and this asshole of a social worker with the prey. Three kids, a girl and two boys. I heard one of the bloodhounds make a dirty joke about the girl; what a waste it would be if she died before he could have some amusement with her. It was the knife-throwing guy. Surely, it would be a special pleasure to cut him into pieces with his own blades…

The man saw me smiling and mistook it. "You think alike, eh? We could have both our fun with that little thing, I'm a nice guy, and this is Christmas sharing time!" He laughed, but broke off all of a sudden, seeing the expression in my face.

"Don't mess with Van Cleaf", muttered another one of the bloodhounds in 'Knife's' direction. "He's too big for you, pal."

"Ah, just fuck off, idiot!"

None of the remaining bunch seemed to know about Rafael's two attempts to kill me. Probably he had wanted to prevent dissension and uncertainty among his men. However, Rafael himself had not abandoned his plans concerning my end. I could discern that in his eyes, his voice when he spoke to me, in all his behavior. He had assigned me to the left flank, near to him. Obviously thinking this would be the easiest place to get rid of me during the hunt.

"Well, little ones…" Rafael was stepping to the 'social worker' and let his big right hand fall on the head of one of the boys. "You are smart ones, am I right? You wanna win the big icy cake in the States, yes? We only want to see how fast you can run!"

_Would like to see YOU run, you piece of crap!_

Rafael gave the signal for start and the three kids stormed away, direction abandoned railway warehouse. He gave them five minutes. Then our hunting party was behind them, the client next to Rafael in a Land Rover. We had only one other car, the rest of us rode on bikes, which allowed a far better manoeuvring in the area.

I got my first chance to reduce the number of enemies, while we filed under an old bridge. A shot into some wooden chests stored on one side let them fall, caused the following bike to an abrupt turn sideward – where it collided with the other one behind. Another shot and the two machines with their riders got up in flames.

Tragic incident…

I sped up to the others again, displaying sorrow for not being able to help the poor men anymore. Rafael shot me a glance from inside the car; I bet he knew the truth. Nonetheless, at the moment he could not react. His client yelled something, totally excited. They had cornered the first kid. It was the girl. She lay on the ground, holding her leg; perhaps stumbled across something. Now seeing the men with the guns pointing at her, she began to cry.

"Move!" shouted Rafael in her direction, leaving the car. "Don't you want to move your little ass?!" The client had left the car as well and stepped on the scene, a beautiful old rifle in his hands.

_What a waste to use it like this_, I thought. Then I decided to act. The place was not that bad, the targets were positioned rather well. But I needed a little more undisturbed open space… I took a step back, in doing so colliding 'accidentally' with the man behind me. I mumbled an excuse and had him killed before he even knew what was going on. Silencers were a useful invention, indeed. The next moment I grabbed one of the grenades, armed it and threw it right over, where the client stood and just got his rifle in shooting position. Cries sounded through the area, shots, then the explosion in between. I reached my bike again. Mounting it I heard Rafael yelling "Get me Van Cleaf! Get me this fucking bastard!"

Someone opened fire on me; I escaped narrowly cross country and through an old fence. Pausing for a moment to estimate the situation, I saw that my grenade had brought down Rafael's client and two or three other men wounded at least. The prey was gone – for the first time I was relieved about such a thing. I started the engine and turned back on the street again, pursuers behind me. Now they had a new target, a new prey. And this one would not be caught that easily! I smiled grimly.

The other bloodhounds tried to block my way. One of them made a marvellous jump with his bike and touched ground in front of me. I rode on, shooting, and knocked him off his machine. But the very next second, my luck left me. The other asshole hit my rear tire and I went down, slid some meters across the asphalt. Before I could get up on my feet again, the other man was on top of me. It was the creepy knife-thrower, and it seemed he was eager to show me his expertise right now! One blade scratched the pavement beside my head. He was fast and fit with those damned things. I tried to loose him, but he was stronger than me, and not to compare with the pickpocket three days ago in Tampico. This man was a killer, one who enjoyed what he did – like me. I kicked my knee into his stomach, reached fast for one of my weapons. He answered with a harsh upper-cut and succeeded in another blow in my face, before I managed hurling him back. Shortly I was on top of him, smashed his head against the pavement, and sensed his strength vanishing. Enough at least to place a shot…

Still breathing heavily, I struggled to my feet again and looked around. The sound of my closing-in enemies became louder. My own bike was out of business, so I had to be content with the dead guy's. I mounted and started the engine. In my mind I was unfolding the map of the area. I needed a safe spot to wait and bring the others down… Rafael, above all…


	11. Hunting season is over

**=== Suburb area of Mexico City ===**

Our wild chase went across the railway area and then down to the slums. My pursuers attempted to catch me in firing at the remnants of an old gas station. I escaped, but some people from nearby were not so lucky. A barbaric behaviour, bringing down a prey by burning down the bushes! Exactly what I did expect from Rafael Perellos. My 'borrowed' bike was not so well in cross-country riding. Soon, I had a man hard on my tail, and Rafael was closing in with his car, too. I did not know how many of the bloodhounds were still alive and able to come after me. I had to worry about the two glued on me right now! The shitface on the bike was good, eager and reckless. Exchanging shots, we drove past some slum huts, then in a sharp turn upwards to a scrap yard. I nearly lost control over the machine in the damned mud. Finding cover was of the essence! Which part of the hunting ground had we reached in the meantime? I badly needed a second for orientation! Speeding forward through the falling darkness, I took the opportunity and risked a jump over a bolt bucket, turned again, and fired back. Yes, excellent! Target was down! And Rafael and the others still too far away. I checked the area quickly. There was a huge dark complex with several halls – an abandoned factory, I remembered from my first visit. A beautiful trap to capture all my surviving hunters…

I waited a moment, to make sure my followers saw where I went, then started the engine again and rode on.

**=== Old machinery hall ===**

Three or four enemies left, I counted. However, I was far from exulting. Four opponents meant at least eight deadly weapons. And I was not in perfect condition anymore. My injured hand was shaky and not of much use for exact targeting, and the right side of my face was swollen and hurt; I hoped I would not loose eyesight. One-eyed shooting would be my death sentence in this situation! I crawled behind some of the dirt covered machines. It was dark now outside and the left-over lighting of the hall everything I and my enemies had for illumination. Neither of us had night vision gears. I regretted dearly not to have bought one when I had the opportunity. In my black clothes, I merged perfectly with the shadows, and so I waited. Patience had always been one of my great virtues; I was not one of those who got nervous and freaked out when it came to sit silently in front of a lion's den! Many of the guys Emile had in his bunch, many of his clients too were unruly spirits. Easy to provoke, easy to frighten when they thought they were about to loose a little advantage. Rafael was one of these characters… I was a professional. I could wait till my prey was in range…

There! A crunching sound. Boots on a dirty ground. Someone was coming, turning into my direction. I peered between the ropes of an old block-and-tackle. Ah, lead hunter Rafael himself! He carried a sawed off shotgun in one hand, and a smaller weapon, which brand I could not discern in the twilight, in the other. He looked around, searching for me and for his missing men. A moment later, a movement came into my viewing range: one of the bloodhounds, a bearded man in olive green jacket, armed with an automatic. Then, I heard something from another angle. The loud swearing in Spanish betrayed clearly the man's position in the former dispatcher's bureau.

_A born hunter_, I mocked in my thoughts. Three opponents. Or was one still lurking around somewhere else, sneaking silently up on me? Hidden in the shadows, I waited further.

Rafael exchanged a few words with the henchman standing close to him. Considering the gestures, they mused about my whereabouts. "Hey, Van Cleaf, you fucking little coward, I know you're here! Show yourself!" he shouted shortly after. "Or are you too weak to crawl out, eh? Come on you asshole!" He fired in the air. With the only effect that some stuff from the rotten ceiling fell down, of course.

_Did you really think you could lure me out with this kind of shit?__ Just come a little closer…_

Rafael walked in my direction, but he took all cover this hall could provide; he was not that stupid. With this, I could not get an exact lock on him from the position I had.

I crept forward and thrust against a box of nails or something I had not seen in the darkness. _Crap!_

Rafael halted. Obviously, neither he nor the man at his side could pinpoint the origin of the sound. Nonetheless, a couple of shots were fired from the dispatcher's place. I was forced to withdraw again behind a machine and brought the 'Thompson' into action. The fire echoed through the building, and cries mixed with more angry shots. Something fell down right next to me, spilling an oily fluid. Hastily, I moved sideward. In the smoke filled air, I saw the enemy one second too late to bring him down. He had raised his gun, firing wide angle. Before I could reach a new cover, he hit my leg. I dove behind a workbench, teeth clenched.

_Shit! Fucking shit! _ The pain was exploding now, and I heard my blood hammering in my ears. I forced myself to breathe deeply; bring the pain down to a bearable level. No further shots – my enemy had fired blindly indeed and now was on search again for his very target. The steps moved away. Good so far… I examined the wound. No major artery was cut, seemed it. Otherwise, I would already have spilled the ground with my blood. I could not even move the leg, walking was out of question. Perhaps the bullet had broken the kneecap; it was close enough.

I heard tapping feet again, slowly but steady. My enemy from the dispatcher's closet could not have changed direction so fast without making more noise. Therefore, it had to be either Rafael or the guy who was with him. I hoped I had brought at least one of them down! I squeezed my eyes and crawled deeper behind the workbench. I had barely reached my destination, as a shot form above only slightly missed my head. I rolled over and fired. A growl was the answer. An instant later, a body fell from the steel bridge in the second level and hit the ground with a dull, ugly sound. _Thought yourself especially smart, bastard?_

Another one down… But I had paid a high price, too. If Rafael or the other man was still in good shape, my chance of survival was nearly down to zero.

Someone was approaching. Dammit, if it only was better lighting! I could see nearly nothing between ropes, chaines, old machines and steel struts. I pressed my back against the bench and got my weapon in firing position.

Rafael surfaced from the twilight and smoke of the main hall. I shot, but missed and the gun was empty – fuck it! Before I could grab one of my other weapons or new ammo, it was too late. The enemy had reached me. His forehead was decorated with a nasty burn, and he bled from several small wounds. But considered everything, he was in better condition than me! My gaze came to a halt on the barrel of his gun.

"Aw, slightly out of business, Van Cleaf? Fine! I can really enjoy finishing you, now!"

_You make the mistake of all amateurs, you asshole! Celebrating the victory before it is won!_

"You think I'll let you die easily? O noooo…." With a feral grin, he kicked against my injured leg. Pain and sickness engulfed me, and I nearly blacked out.

"I'll make sure you suffer first, believe me, traitor!" Another kick and to my disgust, I was down and out for a second, until Rafael caught me at my vest and tore me up again. "You fucking little piece of shit! You thought to be smarter than all of us, eh?! But you have MISCALCULATED!" He shouted and spit flew on my face.

Rafael was emotional. He bathed in his triumph. I had to hold his focus there… this would give me the chance I needed to reach the little gun in my boot.

"Perellos… you are a pitiful hunter!" I muttered through clenched teeth. "Killing kids is… everything you… can."

"And this is bothering Emile's cherished best killer?!" He smashed his weapon in my face. "Are you a whiny little girl, after all?!"

I spat blood, but my fingertips succeeded in touching the concealed gun. Only a little bit further down… A shot and a blazing pain in my arm ended my hopes. I gasped for air.

"Do you know what?" Rafael shouted now, "I'm even sick of watching you croak, Van Cleaf! I'll finish you!"

Another shot followed. To my surprise, I wasn't hit! My blurred gaze caught Perellos' contorting face. The next moment, he tilted over, half burying me under his weight.

…

"Pik?"

I was lifted up, and sensed cool soothing hands touching my face.

"Do you hear me?"

_Rosa?!_I opened my eyes – I tried it at least; got open only one – and discovered Rosa kneeling at my side. Judging after her expression, I had to offer an awful sight. And this was exactly how I felt, now regaining consciousness.

"What… are you… doing here?"

"I followed you, in the car. You left the map in the hotel, remember? So I went after you. I found the wreckage of some bikes, and bodies. Over there in the slums, a man told me of a shootout in the old factory halls…"

"I said… it is dangerous sneaking up on me… like that…"

"I… I am so glad I made it in time!" Tears dropped from her lashes; nonetheless she smiled.

"It was you… you shot this scum", I realized.

She nodded. I felt really miserable, but I was not ashamed of my weakness and need for help this time. I was glad, Rosa was here, grateful for the arms that held me, for the trembling hands that applied a makeshift bandage on my leg.

"Seems… hunting season is… over", I murmured. And then: "I… love… you…"

I sensed her embracing me again, but was not sure anymore, if I had spoken the words aloud or only in my imagination. I was not sure either, if Rosa did answer anything. Maybe it was the loss of blood, or an overall distress call of my body – I drifted away into the darkness of unconsciousness

**EPILOG**

**=== 15 years later / Argentina / Enterprise of a PC-Game-Software-Developer ===**

" It was a pleasure doing business with you, Carel, as always." The middle-aged man now rising from the sumptuous leather chair in front of the desktop, smiled as he stretched his hand. The last two fingers were missing.

"What would we do without your ideas and expertise, Pik?" The man behind the desk rose, too, and took the offered hand. "My game's department would creep along, at least considering all these ego-shooters! You should stay, really stay. I'll give you an office with wonderful sight, a personal secretary and a monthly check… Does this not sound a little tempting, old friend?"

"Oh no, not at all!" The smirk became a broad grin. "You know, it would be the death of my creativity, if you confine me to a desktop in an office! I cannot stay."

"Same procedure as last time, then…" The software-developer sighed. "You vanish on your yacht? God, I do envy you!"

"Do not. It's not a fitting lifestyle for you. You are far too homebound, not a wanderer like me! And… think of your sea-sickness, Carel."

"You're right. – I'll escort you down and inform my driver, it's the least I can do. – How is your wife? Alright, I hope?" The voices of the two men melted with the busy noise of the office hall outside, as the door opened.

**Later in the harbour ===**

The yacht was a large, expensive ship, glimmering in the light of the late afternoon like a pearl. A wonderful sight. Pik van Cleaf gave the chauffeur who had taken him here, a large tip and left the car. Slightly limping, he went over to the peer, where the slender figure of a woman was silhouetted against the white of the yacht. A moment later, he embraced and kissed Rosa.

"I guess it worked fine?" she asked.

"Carel tried for the umpteenth time to convince me to stay. Of course, I had to decline. - Are the kids already on board?"

"Yes. Maria is down in the kitchen helping me, Sam is guarding the little one, and Teresa has her nose in the sailor's manual."

"I imagined that; she is quite an ardent seaman. Will have to buy her an own ship soon."

"Only Gerrit worries me. He was really grumpy when it came to spend his vacations with his 'oldies'. The whole ride he complained about boredom."

"Don't worry. He is like me at this age; nothing special. I assure you, he will have forgotten the word boredom exists, when we are back from the hunting party through Tierra del Fuego."

Rosa halted, her arm still around Pik and so forcing him to rest as well. "You'll teach him to be a hunter?" she whispered. For a moment, the warm summer air seemed cold.

"No. I'll teach him not to become one." He smiled. "Let's go! I'm hungry. Time for dinner!"

THE END


End file.
